Were sonamy
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: Sonic is dealing with being a Werehog while doing his daily business of being a Hero, but Amy Rose can't stand missing him this much! So she sets off to find her one true love! But what has become of her Blue Blur? Weresonamy -all the chapters were combined because at first I didn't know how to summit chapters separately ;n; now I do. well, enjoy!


A fan fiction of Sonic Unleashed.

Were-Sonamy

There was a silent, lonely atmosphere in the city where a young, pink, Hedgehog walked the streets. It was awfully cold, she had a pink jacket on with a a matching scarf to go with it.

"Gosh it's cold." she said as she walked down a narrow alley way to her hotel. "Why am I always in these messes? Wait... I remember... " she said as she lifted her head to see where she was, still shivering. She then thought about how a orange Fox had told her and a Red Echidna about how Sonic had suddenly run off without a trace, but that his safety tracker locked on to him here before it shut off.

So here she is, The hedgehog walked down the alley in a kind of worrying manner for she did want to find her friend who she loved from the very first day she met him.

"Oh, Sonic," she began, "where are you?" then out of the blew she heard a loud metallic noise behind her. She quickly summoned her hammer and was ready for whatever was there. "Hello?" she said then, something fell behind her. She turned and saw a rather normal looking Eggman robot staring back at her. Then in a robotic voice began to confirm something.

"TARGET SCAN, HEDGEHOG SPECIES, FEMALE, AMY ROSE." It said, identifying her.

Then a another voice was heard, it was a old man's voice with anger and frustration. "DISTORY THE GIRL AND GET ME SONIC!" The voice rang from the robot as it began to move it's robotic arm up and show Amy it's guns.

"AFFERITIVE." it said as it was going to fire, Amy hit it's arm up and ramped it in the chest making it wobble a bit. She then took off and ran out of the alley to a open street. The robot followed as more then came.

"Huh?" Amy said seeing more. "Oh, come on! I just want to go home!" she said as she ran passed corners looking for a place to hide. The robots began to advance towards her. Amy was fast, with all her tiring chases to get Sonic, but wasn't THAT fast enough to escape robots with jet packs. As they grew closer Amy couldn't take it anymore, she grew tried and yelled to the top of her lungs. "HELP!"

In a forest, not to far from the city, a Beast lay in a pleasant sleep. Possibly dreaming about something, when it heard, with his sharp ears, a familiar cry for help. He jumped up and ran towards the city. Hoping he wasn't to late. He entered the city, smashing a few robots or more. And then came to a large lane with a traffic light that flickered off and on in the yellow light. He then heard the same voice cry and saw a pink hedgehog run by screaming her head off, robots hot on her trail. The Beast rolled his eyes and made a slight chuckle at the little scene in front of him. Then, as if blasting off, he ran and grabbed a robot by the head and yanked him back, then, swung his arms and flung him behind him. The other robots stared and then all said, "TARGET ACCUIRED, ATTACK"

Amy stopped as she saw the strange Beast start fighting the robots, one by one he threw his arms at them and ether ripped them to pieces or swung them away. She was too far ahead to hear the robots talk out but she wondered if The strange animal heard her cries for help and came to save her.

After the robots were destroyed the Beast smiled in delight of how fun that was to beat up another pile of scrap metal. He began to turn to leave when he saw the pink hedgehog staring at him, almost in fear and confusing. He sighed and looked down. He thought, "I better leave before she starts to..." as if she read his mind, the pink hedgehog started to walk towards him.

"Hello?" she said. She sounded as though she was cold and a bit frightened, just like he thought. He turned his head and walked away, ignoring her.

Amy looked at him in a bit of anger now. "I said hello!" she restated. "Can you talk?"

The strange, dark blue creature looked back at her, then shook his head. "Oh... but you understand me right?" she asked as the Beast replied with a nod. "Well,... thank you for rescuing me." she said and walked over to him. The beast moved away. "oh, come on now. I'm not a robot trying to hurt you. You can trust me! I know Sonic the Hedgehog, he's a friend of mine." she said trying to sound kind, and innocent. The beast looked at her and crocked his head to a side with a eye brow raised high. "don't tell me you don't know him!" Amy said in a surprised manner. "He's a hero and the fastest thing in the world!" she said. Still the beast just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. "Well, I still need to repay you." she said then looked around. "anything in particular that you want?" The Beast stopped and looked at her as if he can't answer but so wanted to. Then a flow of robots invaded the streets.

"DISTORY, DISTORY." they sang as they marched and began firing at the two with lasers and gun fire. The beast grabbed Amy and ran as fast as he could to the forest. Where they would be safe.

Sonic unleashed story

were-sonamy Ch. 2

As the two ran from the firing robots they came to a open field, grass was dark green and swaying with the cool wind, the moonlight was beautiful, and the trees were copying the grass.

"Wow," said Amy a little taken aback. "This is... amazing!" she said smiling and kinda dancing around in delight. The beast stared at her and smiled a little at the way she was acting, then was alert to any noise he heard. Amy looked over to him, seeing he was cautious and thought maybe to calm him down. "It's okay..." she said and tried to pet him. He moved away. "But, he didn't do it out of non-trust," Amy thought, "he did it out of something else... I can tell..."

"That was close.." thought the beast as he went over to a little spot in the field with flowers near it. "I have to make sure she's okay, but also make sure she doesn't start liking me." The beast looked at the moon, almost in disgust. He then looked down to see a flower a little wilted. He used his big fingers to straighten it up.

Amy watched as the beast made a flower stand upright and put his head down. In like a lonely, or sad way. Amy had to repay him... and she wanted to see this creature happy.

"excuse me... " she said and then smiled as she saw his eyes look at her. "I've decided what to do to repay you!" she said and sat down a little close to him. The beast raised his eye brow again and looked a little annoyed. "I'm going to be your friend!"

The beast's eyes grew small and then like a teenager began hitting his head on the ground. "Great." he thought, "exactly what I didn't want... now she'll never leave me alone .." he keep hitting his head, repeating the same thing. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Amy didn't get why he's eyes grew small but thought that meant he was overjoyed and surprised. But when he started hitting his head she didn't quite get it. "Um... I'll get you something to eat..." she said not wanting to think about his action and what it meant. She walked over to a near by tree and looked for fruits. "Nope..." she said seeing none. "Maybe..." she looked to other trees and saw one with some apples. "Here we go!" she said and tired to climb it. She got half way up when a branch broke and she fell. "DARN IT ALL!" she said and tried again.

The beast heard a loud -thud- like sound and looked to Amy as she tried to climb the tree, but kept falling. He looked at her in a confused way. Amy looked at him and frowned."Don't worry, I'll get it. I just haven't climbed trees in awhile." she said making a excuse. The beast sounded like he was laughing when she fell again. Which got her mad. "LISTEN TREE!" she said as the beast stopped laughing to hear what she was going to say. "I might not be a good climber. BUT! I WILL CLIMB YOU! So just let me okay!" she then tried again. The beast knew what was going to happen. "she's going to fall and decide to knock the tree down..." he thought. Then got up and was walking over to her. "NO!" she screamed as he stopped in surprise. "I CAN DO THIS!" she said as she grabbed another branch. The branch cracked a little. "Oh no, no no no no! don't you DARE break!" Amy said as she then suddenly fell, but was caught. She looked under her to see the beast's hands pushing her up to a apple. "Uh... " she then grabbed it and smiled to the beast. "Thanks." The beast smiled back and put her down as she grabbed 2 or 3 more apples. Then gave him one. "Here! You do eat fruits... right?" The beast rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well, I was just wondering." she said feeling insulted. The beast must of knew she thought that because then he ruffled her hair as if saying "I'm kidding." Amy smiled and put her hand up. Very slowly she put it on his head. He didn't move and just let her.

The beast was doubting this. "I guess it wouldn't hurt THAT bad to let her stay a bit... but when the sun comes... I got to go."

Were Sonamy Ch. 3

a fan story of sonic unleashed with some sonamy

as the two began to get sleepy, the large beast laid down in the same spot he just got up from, for you see he left a big, squished, pile of grass that was easily identified. As he laid down, Amy rushed to his side and and sat next to him. He grumbled a little so Amy moved herself to where her back was against his right shoulder. The beast looked up in displeasure at first, then shrugged it off till...

"Sonic! Sonic! How dare you leave me in a haunted house and mistake me as... hey, who's this?" a little flying creature came over and hovered over Amy looking her over. "she's kinda cute! Must be a friend huh Sonic? Want some chocolate?"

"oh no!" thought sonic as he saw Chip flying around Amy. Amy looked to the creature confused. "Sonic?" Sonic quickly grabbed Chip and dashed off. The moon was still up high in the dark blue night sky. He ran to a river near there and let Chip go. Chip gasped for air, for Sonic's large claws cut his air circulation. He finally spoke once he got air. "what's the big deal? Is she allergic to chocolate or something? Geez, that's horrible..." Sonic shook his head, and in his new deep voice growled, "she can't know about this, about..." he looked himself over and growled in disgust. "she'd hate it, or more possible be terrified of me." Chip saw how down sonic was and thought, 'gee, he must really like her. Bet I could help!'. "hey Sonic! Don't get down on yourself! Just cause your scary doesn't mean..." Sonic looked at him as if saying, 'your not helping'

Amy thought about what the creature called the beast and wondered, 'could he be?... nah ... it's not possible...' she got up and tried to follow the beast's foot prints in the grass, but at that time of night, it was difficult.

"wait I got it!" said Chip looking to Sonic with joy. "we can make her think it's all been a dream! I got this sleep powder those ghost used on me too put her to sleep! Then, all we need to do is find somewhere we can put her and make it look like she hit her head or something. She'd wake up and we'd be long gone!" Sonic thought a minute and said, "it's a good plan Chip, but I can't just leave Amy all alone." Chip stuck his tongue out and put it to the side of his lip and looked up in deep thought. "hmm, we could stay and watch her till she wakes up, then dash off when we know she's fine!" Sonic nodded his large head. "sounds like a plan, but how do we get the powder on her?". "leave it to me!" then Chip dashed off. 'phew, at least now I know I don't have to baby sit Amy..'

"there you are silly!" Amy said, seeing her new large friend near the river. The beast turned and had those little or to Amy, large eyes again as he seemed to be looking side to side for something. Amy figured he was very happy to see her again that he was swinging his head around in joy. "I figured out something!" she said as she skipped closer to him. Now it seemed as though the beast was nervous and was slowly stepping back. "your name is Sonic right? So when I called for Sonic to help me, you came instead. It's funny, you see, I was calling for my Sonic, but got another Sonic instead." she began to laugh as the beast looked relieved. Amy looked in the water and saw her reflection and sighed. "you know... maybe sonic only saves me because he thinks of me as a damsel in distress. Instead of a princess in a pretty red dress... hey that rhymes!" she giggled but it sounded kinda fake. "I wonder if I'll ever be his perfect girl... I try so hard, but he always runs off to another adventure. I wish he could see that... love could be an adventure too..." the beast's eye lids slid down as he looked to the pink hedgehog clearly on the verge of tears. "but I'll always love him. So I can't give up until he loves me." she wiped any tears that were beginning away from her eyes. "maybe you can help me look for him! And don't worry, other Sonic," she did her giggle again, but this one sounded more real. "your little friend can come too." she smiled a innocent smile that made the beast look down and then across the river. In the river there were flowers that had fallen off trees into the gentle streaming of the river below. He stretched his large arm all the way in the middle of the river to pick up a single pink cherry blossom and put it on Amy's head. Amy looked at it and smiled even bigger. "that's the best gift anyone's ever given me. Thanks other Sonic!" she adjusted it so it would be on the side of her ear, where anyone could see it. Then she gave the beast a big hug. "your a great listener!" the beast looked down in surprise at first, then put one arm around her too.

Sonic didn't know what to think now. She was never like this around HIM, but in this form he could see another side to her that only the others could see. He saw she had more depth to her character than he thought, but he's thinking changed when he saw chip in a tree smirking. He growled and moved his eyes to Amy, then back at him. Chip gave him the ok, and then put his hands togather and swayed back in forth as if he was saying, 'aw, it's just so cute! I don't want to ruin the moment.' Sonic glared at him and he got the message. He swooped down and said, "uh, miss?" Amy turned around and he sprayed the the powder on her. "just wanted to say, sweet dreams."

Amy awoke to a loud roar of cars and busy traffic. She looked around and saw she was laying on a rock. "was that a dream?" she said out loud. Her head was throbbing, so most likely it was. She looked around and saw she was in the same alley as the robot and her were in her dream. "I wonder if the robot was the dream or not... oh, now I'm confused!" she then got up and wobbled to the street. When she was out, the light was so strong it hurt her eyes, and she put her hand up to guard against it's blinding brilliance.

From above the alley way Chip chimed, "see? It worked! And now we can go in peace, and your precious little hedgehog girl is safe and sound." he looked to Sonic who was now his normal self again and almost got whacked by him. "she's not MY girl." he got up and turned himself to the opposite side of the alley. "guess we can go now. Thanks buddy." he gave him his signature ok sign. Chip happily smiled and pulled an imaginary hat down, took out some chocolate, and bit a piece off in a dramatic manner. Sonic smiled, got in his running position, and looked back one more time to make sure she was all right. "you know Chip, in the back of my mind I'll still be worrying about her..." Chip sat on his shoulder. "don't let there be a chip on your shoulder now Sonic!" he smiled and flew ahead of him, then looked back and said, "come on slow poke!" Sonic shook his head off all thoughts of Amy, then he took out the cherry blossom he had given her and looked it over. 'it's better if she never knows...' then ran up to Chip. "by the way Chip, I don't really like me and Amy together jokes so... sweet dreams!" sonic threw the same sleeping powder at Chip. "no...fair..." Chip then fell asleep.

Later though in the night of quite a lot of traveling, Amy made it too Spagonia in her search for Sonic. And by now her dream is completely out of her mind as only thoughts of her Sonic and her being together fill her mind. As she walks down the beautiful city she remembers calling tails and him telling her it's better if you didn't bother him. 'please! Sonic and I need each other! Why would tails say that?' then a faint blue passes through a lane to her right. "Sonic...?" her heart jumped up and the butterflies she knew too well began to swarm inside her. Her vision became blurry as her joy swelled within her. "FOUND YOU! SONIC!" she ran and almost leaped for joy.

Were sonamy story Ch.4

A fan story of were sonic and amy rose from the game Sonic Unleashed!

As amy collided with the blue hedgehog she was so happy she rubbed her fur with his and closed her eyes in great delight! She finally found him! She had left her scarf and coat back at the hotel and now that it was so warm at night here in spagonia that amy didn't really need it anymore.

"Aww sonic!" she said, in her mind she picture him with over thrilled eyes and slight blush that he would just NEVER let her see. This made her happy as she imagined the perfect midnight sky and the stars shinning all around them as if fate had led there two hearts there. 'it's him! Finally! And this is the perfect place for a date too! It's destiny!' she thought. "I've been looking for you forEVER!" she really meant those words too. After she woke up she went half way around the broken world looking for him. And tails wouldn't tell her no matter how hard she tried why he wouldn't let her know where sonic was.

Sonic began to panic a little, 'does she remember?' he thought. He tried to wiggle out of amy's death hug but Then as amy began to rub her fur with his, he felt something kinda tingle in him. "H-hey, lemme go." was all he could say. 'was that powder stuff not effective on creatures besides Chip? No, that can't be, if it worked on chip it had to work on amy...' he thought hastily as this was happening so fast. One minute he's fighting bad guys and tracking down eggman while putting the world back together, and now amy might still think he's that beast that helped her out before! Now what to do...

"heh heh. Your crazy if you think you can get away from..." she noticed that something wasn't right. 'was sonic always this tall? And big?'

Chip looked at this strange moment a little confused. He wondered, as he moved side to side, if he should step in and help or leave this to sonic.

"...Amy Roseand..." she now noticed that this was different. Even his fur was a little more matted and thick. "...ummm..."she opened her eyes and glanced up then.

'does she remember?... is it really that bad if she did... or will this time she'll see it's the real sonic... will she?' he stared into her green emerald eyes, it surprised him that he was actually hopping she would remember or noticed him.

Amy looked into the deep blue eyes that showed surprise and wonder as she looked at him with curiousity and then shock. "who are you?" she said stepping back surprised. Before her was a huge blue beast with fangs and claws and... strangely ringing a dead bell...

"uhhh..." said sonic, seeing now that she really didn't remember, and must be thinking she got the hedgehog again. He almost wanted to tell her, but got violently hit away.

"oh my gosh, I am SO sorry!" she said hitting him away apologetically and shying off like her usual routine for when she's blinded by her own over flowing love for sonic and accidentally launch herself on to some stranger. "I had just completely miss took you as someone else!" she said now trying to explain her actions.

Sonic brushed himself off of the unwelcoming shove he just got. As chip motioned to him and then to her as if saying, "who's the pink chick?" and sonic following his gestures to see that that's what he meant. He couldn't risk Chip remembering so he acted as if he didn't know and responded with the motion for, "I don't really know, and it's kinda a long story."

"that is SO strange, I could have SWORN it was him." she said swaying her foot away from the beast and his cute little pixie like friend. The truth was, she was saying the truth! It really did feel and seem the same, the feeling, and something about the strange blue beast was all like sonic... she stopped her thinking off into space and remembered the probably confused random people that she had just ran into too. She spun herself around and said, "anyway, I'm REALLY sorry." she said, putting her hands together and slightly bowing so that they could understand she was genuinely sorry.

Sonic felt relieved and also a bit disappointed. He always saw THIS Amy all the time, he was starting to wonder if he'll ever see the 'other' amy again. The one that wasn't so hooked on him, and that really was... charming and cute... 'not that she isn't now! But..' he quickly said in his mind as he suddenly saw her begin to take off.

"see ya later!" she said as she waved and ran off from the odd bunch and began on her search for sonic once again. Still, something still tugged on her in the back of her mind. It was making her heart ache and she wondered why that encounter seemed so familiar... "oh well! Can't be helped!" she said to herself. 'I've gotta find my REAL sonic... why'd I say real?... it's not like I know a fake sonic...' she wondered as she ran on down the alley streets.

"Ah..." sonic said, reaching his hand out for her. He was almost tempted to use his stretchy arm ability and pull her back, But stopped. 'I made my choose not to tell her. Why am I doubting myself?" he thought in his head as he felt sadness and loneliness swarm his heart. This had never happened to him before, especially not when it came to Amy's company. What had happened to him?

"well, That was weird." said chip flying up and not really noticing sonic's dilemma right now. "how come that girl didn't know you were you, sonic?" chip said, not understanding how he was so different from his originally form that all his friends knew him by. Then he began to rationalize why out loud and said, "I mean, I guess you ARE kinda.." he gestured to monster-like actions and largeness. "you know,... and uh..." he moved closer to sonic. "... these guys." he pulled back his cheeks to show fangs and made himself look frightening like a beast.

Sonic looked at chip for a moment and realized why he made the choice not to tell amy in the first place. He was a monster, a dark beast created by evil energy eggman used and released onto this planet. Amy would never accept this form... would she? No, she'd think of him as a beast, never her sonic. Never her handsome hero coming to her rescue. Never her friend who she delighted in so much and always freely spoke her love out too. No... never would this form be loved by her. Not if she knew he was sonic. And he'll never see the real amy if he was himself ethier...

he groaned and turned around. Realizing not only was chip right, but that he, himself, could never see the 'other' amy again as sonic the hedgehog, nor ever tell her this... thing... is sonic the hedgehog. So he slowly walked away. Wondering why he even cared. Amy was amy, there shouldn't be a reason he wanted to see another side of his friend right? ... his friend...

"oh.. ah... I mean" said chip as he noticed his mistake. He tried quickly to come up with something to erase what he just said. "d-d-don't worry! Hey!" he said, trying to keep up with sonic. "you only LOOK really scary, sonic." he didn't realize this wasn't helping.

Sonic looked down, sulking. 'not worry? How can't I not worry! It feels like I shouldn't even talk to her again! And only LOOK really scary? That's enough to make me never want to confront her again as well!' he thought, sad and angry at everything that happened to him.

Chip tried to say something else to get sonic to cheer up, "Inside, you're the same as ever. I guarantee it! Okay?" he tried to make sonic turn around and look at him or at least say, "thanks chip, I'm ok, really." or something! He flew around to the front of the depressed were hedgehog sonic and said, "Soniii! Cheer up!" he saw that wasn't going anywhere and wondered what really would cheer him up."Uhh..." he searched around and then he saw it. 'oh! I know something that can cheer anyone up!' chip thought. "chocolate! Want some chocolate?" he said holding the delicious looking chocolate bar out for sonic. He froze for a minute to see if he would take it. Instead sonic moved right past chip.

sonic completely ignored Chip as he heard his voice in the background of his thoughts.

Chip turned to me and a unseen audience, then shrugged, and flew off after sonic. Not knowing why he was acting like this at all.

**Were-sonamy ch. 5**

Little did Sonic know his little 'side quest' with Amy was far from over yet. Just a few short days later, Amy rose was still wandering around the beautiful city till dusk slowly moved it's way into her path. "brr... it's getting cold again..." she said, wishing she had brought her jacket she had back in the other town on. "Gee, I wonder why I can't remember that one day at all... I wonder what happened. I have the strangest feeling of joy when I think of it though.. I wish I could remember." she held her head as she walked on. One of her hands held her arm to attempt and keep it warm, the other scratched and pushed on her head as she closed her eyes and lowered her head to try to think about her lost memory. It was one of those moments where Amy was glad she had gloves on her hands at all times, she slightly smiled at thinking about that before returning to her original investigation of where her memory of that day went. "... I feel like.. I had a dream but... oh! This is foolish! Whatever!" she threw both hands up in the air along with her head following the action. "I give up! It seems important but if it was I would of remembered right? Plus, I have a speedy hedgehog to find! I don't have time to walk down memory lane!" she scolded herself out loud, quite loudly actually to where the alleys made a slight echo of her rantings. When Amy finally did calm down, she looked around to realize how late it was, "uh oh, I'm out late again. Times like these I'm happy I don't have parents haha...ha.." she looked around, "kinda spooky when there's no one around though.." the streets were dark grey and empty, the sun was just setting and Amy swore she heard a howl somewhere in the distance. "hehe.. okay, Amy. Get a grip." she glupped as she walked casually onward, "I'm sure your new hotel room is just beyond here... haha.. and uh.. it's not like Eggman's up this late anyway right? so... your fine.. And remember! Sonic wouldn't like a cowering lady! No! He'd like a bold, brave, and powerful woman! You got this!" she stood up straight and began marching with a very serious face. "tough girl, Amy rose, tough girl!" she encouraged herself threw these small but motivational methods of 'What would Sonic want?' discussions with herself. However, as she walked on mightly, a pair of dark shadows seemed to stalk her on the ground as she moved farther and farther away. Then a few appeared largely on the walls behind her as she passed through, though she didn't see them as they slowly decreased in size but seemed be getting closer. It was really late now, and Amy dared not think she was lost. "...Sonic..?" she said, hopelessly as she began to get scared again. A leaf flew by quickly, the wind roaring as it pasted and made Amy squeak out loudly as she embraced herself. "phew.. just the wind.." then she turned around to see chameleon like shadow creatures right above her, some were drooling. "...Eep...AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic and Chip were making there way through the streets, climbing over buildings, and knocking out some unwanted trouble on the way when Sonic heard a loud screem. "...No.." he said at first in disbelief. "Amy..?" he turned his head around on the chimney tops after long ranging some chaos creatures out of his way.

"Who?" chip said happily, taking pictures of the fallen foes before they disappeared into lights of dark power.

"You know, Amy. The girl I had you use that sleep powder on-" he stopped himself in the middle of explaining his pink friend. 'Oh, that's right.' he thought to himself, 'Chip won't remember her. I suppose that's best anyway.' "Nevermind." he moved his hand in the gesture of saying to forget it. But Chip looked at him confused and squinted his eyes at him. But a second later, his eyes shot up all wide-eyed and his mouth opened to an oval shape.

"Wait a second! That's! That one girl, with the flower you put in her hair!" Chip held the camera close to him, seeming really excited he remembered. "yeah! Haha! I had almost forgotten that...wait.. I think I did forget it... OH NO! I forgot to take a picture of you two!" he held the camera out in front of him and stared at it in disbelief. "oh well, I suppose we'll be meeting her again anyway- WAIT! That was that girl that glomped you in the street of Spagonia right? Why didn't I remember.." he put his finger to his head in thought, trying to remember the rest. Sonic looked worried, if Chip could remember that day with a little encouragement like that, then could Amy..? "THAT'S RIGHT!" Chip flew angerly up to Sonic's face, making Sonic move back a bit. "You threw the sleeping powder in my FACE!" he was glaring dead into Sonic's large beastly eyes. "You think that's funny to do to your friends? Huh! Do ya!" he keep moving closer and closer toward Sonic, forcing Sonic to move back every time he did so.

"L-listen, Chip. I'm sorry, but right now Amy might need my help." he dashed off with his large claw arm as it grappled a near by building and he swung over to it quickly. He continued the action, looking like tarzan as he hurried to find Amy.

"Hey! Sonic! Ooohh.." Chip held out his hand toward where Sonic had hook shot over too, and then reeled himself back, kicking his legs before blasting off after him. "I'm not done scolding you yet!"

Amy furiously and with uncoordinated swings, hit multiple times at the monster's that leaped toward her, most of the time closing her eyes and quickly saying, "GetawaygetawaygetawayDON' GET. AH. WAY!" her last shot had hit dead on one creatures head who had previously swiped at her dress, the hit made the creature's eyes have swirls in them and faint with stars flying around it's head. The others watched their comrade go down and then turn to look at Amy again. "huff, puff.. huff...uh.. YEAH! That's right! Don't mess with the dress!" she shouted out and pointed to them. "I ain't no damsel in distress! Yeah!.. uh. I can handle this! But.. oh, where is Sonic when I need him the most..?" at that moment, she looked defeated, her strength was leaving her arms and she was bitterly cold. The monsters slowly approached her and all hope looked lost as she put her hands over her face as one pouched at her with a screeching yell.

A large hand grabbed the monster's head, and swung him over and out of view. The other creatures looked dumbfounded with questions as to what just happened. Two more hands flung out into view and grabbed two others before they disappeared, but this time into the darkness of an alley way. "...rawr..?" said one, to the other, looking confused and scared as suddenly a loud roar came from the shadows and a beast ran out of them, leaped up and held his fist back to punch another one out. "AH!" Amy screamed, as jumped to dodge and get out of the monster's impact zone where the creatures head was being crushed and slammed against the ground. When the creature disappeared, the beastly monster seemed to absorb the weird substance that them out of them and and started swinging and pounding the remaining creatures around him. As Amy watched, she felt herself not really scared of this beast, though she thought herself insane due to his terrifying appearance, but more or less she felt awestruck by it.

Once the creatures were dead, sonic shrugged back his shoulders and cracked his neck a little, then turned to see Amy laying on the ground looking at him in wide eyed shock. He looked down and away, a bit embarrassed. Not sure what to say, he figured he could just play along like he did last time and act like an animal. So, he walked on four legs slowly over to her, acting like a puppy almost as he bent his ears back and tried to picture himself looking more 'cute' then 'scary'. Amy seemed to take it well, as she pushed herself up and slowly placed her hands on his head. "uh... hello, there." she said, seeming to have been smitten by his puppy like behavior. 'works every time.' Sonic joked to himself.

The strange Beast seemed to be friendly to Amy, she started scratching it's ear and the Beast happily rolled over for her to scratch it's chin and chest. "aw.. aren't you just a big, fluffy misunderstanding!" she said dotingly. Sonic was actually just acting, but the scratching did feel good, he was almost enjoying being a dog until Chip flew up and starting balling his eyes out in laughter.

"What the heck are you doing, Sonic! hahaaha! that's the funniest thing I've ever seen! It's like beauty and the beast! The beast tamer and the lion! Hahaaha!" he was rolling around in thin air, when Amy's eyes shot open wide. "Wait... Did you say.. Sonic?" Sonic's eyes grew wide and he waved his hands around to try to mime to Chip to not say anymore. "Well, yeah. Don't you remember? Oh, I guess that sleeping powder is still in effect, well, to sum it up, Sonic had me- ehm eherer ehmph!" Before Chip could ruin everything for Sonic, who actually wanted to see the 'other side of Amy' that he never could as regular old Sonic, had swung up his elastic like arm up to swoop up Chip and cover his mouth. As Sonic held chip in a head lock, he looked up innocently to Amy and smiled. Though, a beast's smile never did look innocent...

"...Oh um.. your the guy I met in the street right? I think I remember, can't you talk big guy?" she asked kindly, just slightly creeped out by his smile. "...er..." Sonic started, 'is it such a good idea to talk..?' he thought, then just decided he should to help get to know the Amy he never saw before. "I'm... Sonic the... Beast.." he said the last part with a bit of a growl in his throat. He moved up and let Chip go, slightly glaring at him to keep his mouth shut. The response was Chip sticking his tongue out at him and then folding his arms with a 'Hmph!'. "haha! How cute! I have a boyfriend named Sonic!" Amy cheerfully said, getting up as Sonic did. "Boyfriend!" Sonic said abruptly. "I mean.. uh.. is he?" "well, not yet. Hehe, saw through that one huh? No no, he's to shy to ask me." Amy said, placing her hands behind her back and swinging to and fro like a love struck girl. "yeah.. right through to the core." Sonic mummbled. "so.. uh.. where is this guy? Shouldn't he be.. uh.. with you.." he looked up and away from Amy, slightly scolding himself for not telling Tails to pick her up those two times he saw her so she'd be safe. He folded his arms and then released them when he saw Amy looking heart broken to the ground. "..he's... very busy. I'm sure he would of if he'd known..." Sonic instinctive pulled her close to him, Amy's eyes sparkled for a moment before looking up through Sonic's thick but fluffy fur. "..uh.. you looked cold." he countered quickly, looking down at her for a moment before shifting his head and eyes to the side of her cold body. "oh, thank you." she put her head to his chest, the heart beat was quick and bounced it seemed. 'A lot like Sonic's...' she thought as a smile came to her face. Sonic wanted to so badly say that he did come to her rescue, but held it back. "um.. do you need somewhere to stay?" he asked awkwardly, Chip looked at him as if he was crazy. "uh, Sonic?" he flew up to his huge ear, "WE don't even have a place to stay!" he whined in his ear. "We uh, have a spot, some where here." he told Amy as he lifted her up on his back and gave Chip a annoyed look. For as long as Sonic had known Chip they had been camping out in every city, town, or place they had traveled too. They would just find a place, it wasn't that hard...

Amy felt herself being lifted onto the Beasts back, and for a moment she had lost her gripped and slipped a little, 'It's like trying to ride a gorilla!' she thought, and tugged herself up onto him as she finally found her balance. "If it's not an inconvenience, I mean, I'm sure Tails had told Sonic I'm looking for him. He's sure to be looking for me by now, so I'll just hang with you guys till I do... since I'm pretty sure the hotel has closed about now or something.." she didn't want to admit that she had lost her way, and for some reason she felt oddly safe with this Sonic, so she felt it was a good omen to stay by his side. "ehm." was all Sonic could say, earlier in the day Tails had phoned him about Amy, but he had shrugged it off thinking she had abandoned her 'quest for her love' and gone home. Apparently not. 'I should of known her better...' he thought to himself as guilt made him clinch his teeth.

"You know, I wanna hear more about this Sonic guy of yours." Chip lead the social activity of the night once sonic had found an abandoned barn out of the city just a bit down the road and they decided to sleep there that night. Sonic growled under the hay he had found, only his nose and one large shoe showing his location. Next to his side, a little toward the poking out nose, was Amy gleefully sitting. She giggled and responded to Chip happily, "Where to begin, there isn't even a starting point for me anymore~" she said in complete adoration for him. Sonic winced under the hay, 'How could she still say wonderful things like that about me! After all she's been through?' "Aw~ I can see why Sonic's so lucky! He has such a wonderful girl like you to look after him." Chip brought out some chocolate and handed her some, then his eyes lit up as he quickly remembered, "Your not allergic to chocolate, are you?" Amy smiled and took the chocolate happily, "No! I am most certainly not!" she said teasingly as she took a big bite out of the chocolate, "How could the future Miss Sonic the hedgehog afford to hate chocolates? Sonic's not rich you know, I can't be a picky eater. If one day, when were dating of course, Sonic thinks to himself, 'Gee, I should my wonderful girlfriend something. But what?'. Now, the latest magazine article I read regarding the matter stated that 85% of guys usually pick chocolate. And, being his wonderful girlfriend, how could I refuse?" she spoke so professionally like this was a job or something of great honor and respect that as she took her next bite Chip slowly looked back to sonic with a flabbergasted expression. His gaping mouth mouthed the words, 'WoW' as he turned slowly back to Amy, "gee, Amy, that's uh.. really thought out and well informed of you." he tried to not make it sound bad, but more of a friendly note. "One must consider such things you know, you don't want to disappoint your one true love!~ now do you?" she flicked his nose lightly and Chip sneezed. "r-right.. well, I think it would be nice to have someone as... thoughtful.. of me as you are with Sonic. Hey, just for conversation sakes... if Sonic was hear right now.. what would you say to him? Being through all that you have?" Sonic's ears perked up, but to be honest she was acting like the old Amy and he was starting to lose interest in this whole ordeal. But then she said this, and his ears slowly drooped as he felt disappointment in himself swarm his whole being.

"Well, I'd say... I missed you... terribly. And I'm happy your alright."

Chip almost shed buckets of tears, he was about to but held them back as he took out a napkin and blew in it. "your.. your such a sweet girl, Amy! I can tell you really and honestly care about Sonic, huh?" he sniffed and blew in the napkin again. "Sonic's so lucky to have you, Amy. He doesn't even know it too! That's the sad part! I bet he takes you for granted all the time! Like a heartlessly beast!" Chip was speaking loudly, making sure Sonic heard every word, which he did. He groaned and shifted his whole body to the side, forgetting about the hay that came crashing down on Amy and Chip like an avalanche. Amy huffed a few stray straws of hay up from her eyes and looked to Chip, who struggled to get his upper body out of the hay. His butt pushed and pulled till his head was finally to the surface, once out Chip looked to Amy and gasped dramatically as he saw her. "Amy, your a BLONDE!" the two started cracking up laughing as there giggles caused the hay to fall off them more smoothly. "Whelp, time for bed!" called out Chip, as he rested on Amy's lap. She smiled and laughed a little more, finding Chip to be adorable. She cupped him up in her arms and leaned against the beast called after her own love. "Goodnight, hehe, Sonic." she said cheerfully as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"...Goodnight Amy, Sweet dreams..."

Chip looked up from Amy's cupped hands on her lap and suddenly snickered, Sonic seemed to have forgotten what happens when the sun rises, and Chip wanted plenty of rest to see the result of that miscalculation.

The next morning, the pile of hay was a lot smaller than Amy remembered, and instead of sleeping on the side of a huge beast, she realized she must of fallen through the hay because now she was laying down in piles of hay. She yawned and stretched out a bit, moving her arms upward till she felt a little furry thing roll off them. She quickly looked down to see Chip, still snoring a storm with a little bubble out his nose. It made her smile, and she giggled as she poked him to wake up, "Come on, little buddy! Mornings come." she said sweetly. Chip rubbed his eyes and blinked a little, then looked to Amy with a goofy 'I'm up' smile. "Can we have chocolate for breakfast?" he asked kindly and jokingly. "No, silly." Amy replied as she tickled him up into the air, he laughed and tried to fly away slowly. "haha! okay, okay, it was worth a try!" he exclaimed cutely and suddenly froze in his path, an evil smile appeared on his face as he looked to Amy. "You, uh... didn't wake Sonic up yet.. did ya?" his eyes narrowed slightly. "Uh.. no? I just woke up to so..."

"you should." "Oh, but he's a big guy and he probably needs his sleep and-" "Not anymore." Chip slowly hovered toward the once large pile of hay. "Wakey, wakey. Come on, Sonic. Wake up." Chip whispered over it, but you could tell he wasn't really trying. "Oh, dear. I don't think he waking up, won't you be a dear and help me?" Chip flew over to Amy, his hands together like a beggar and circled her with big needing eyes. "W-well,... you sure he won't be mad?" Amy said a little squeamishly. "Oh, not at all." Chip said, looking at his fingers and then smiling slyly at her. She couldn't understand why Chip was acting so weird, but figured it was nothing special. "Since he's so big, you should probably climb over the hay to him. You know, to his face." Chip put his hands behind his back and fluttered close to the side of her face as he watched her do as he instructed. 'Hmm...' thought Amy, "that's funny, I can't feel him at all, did he shrink or something?' when she finally was able to touch a body of some sort, she quietly bent down and smiled sweetly saying, "Hey, Sonic. Mr. Sleepyhead needs to greet the sun now. Teehee~ you told me you'd help me find my Sonic today." Sonic moved and squirmed in his hay, and she giggled, now shaking him she said, "Oh, come on! Your gonna have to get up sometime. Just then, as if Sonic realized his folly of keeping Amy there till morning, he shot his head right up and stared face to face with Amy rose.

A second went by that no one spoke, but Chip was holding in so many laughs that he had to plug his mouth to try and keep the silence. Amy's hand was on Sonic's shoulder, and she slowly moved it before both suddenly shouted in fright. They both dashed backwards and scrabbled to get away from the other, "AMY! I-I can explain!" Sonic said, as he pushed himself up against the back of the barn's walls. "w-what? How can this be..? what... huh?" the birds on the top of the barn flew at their cry of shock and Amy got up really fast after hearing their startled crows and squawks. "Y-Y...Your My Sonic? Wh-what happened to you? How did you... w-when did you.. WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? And what's that!" she pointed to something Pink in Sonic's hair. he wanted to answer all the questions, but the last one caught him off guard and he instinctively grabbed what she pointed to, feeling it slipping out anyway. He had pulled out the pink cherry blossom that he had given her, and she gasped as suddenly the long forgotten memory of that strange night came flowing back to her. "Y-you... you lied from the start, didn't you?" she looked at him with disbelief, and he looked up to her with grief. "Amy.. it's not... it's not what you think!" "What is it then?" she started storming out of the barn, "Amy!" Sonic started to climb the little hills or pillars of hay to catch up to her, but with all the obstacles he couldn't find a firm spot on the ground for his feet. "If I'm so much a bother to you that you don't even have the decency to tell me why your some sort of... of.. Were hog, then fine! I get the picture, you jerk!" she spun around to shout in his direction. "I'll never forgive you this time!" Chip flew straight up in the air, "REVENGE! That's for making me forget the first time, Sonic! You thought it was funny, well it's not!" he flew out with Amy. "Don't worry Amy, He might be inconsiderate, a bit reckless, and at times way to carefree, but you should still forgive him. After all, you love him right?" Chip said to her, causing Amy to slow her pace down slightly and bend her ears back slightly."CHIP! Your not helping!" Sonic came soaring out of the barn and into Amy's path. "Amy! Listen! I didn't want you to know I was the beast, okay! It could of changed what you thought of your.. daring hero or something." He looked away from her slightly before seriously looking toward her. "I didn't want to frighten you."

"frighten me?" Amy said, more shocked then anger now. "Sonic, I hope you don't think that I care so much about how you look, then I do about how you are. Your my hero, Sonic. I love the Speedster that I've known since I was eight years old. Even if he might change over the years, and I'll admit your change is actually quite handsome, but even if it did turn to the worse, I would love you no matter what." she smiled, being completely honest about her feelings, making Chip feel bad about his little scheme. He fluttered back behind her, looking down in disappointment to himself. "Amy.." Sonic slowly moved toward her, and gently raised his hand to her face, but not touching it. "Do you honestly think I would flip out over something like that? I don't know what happened... but worse come to worse I would of just been awfully worried about you. But-!" she suddenly embraced him, something he should of expected but didn't. "I missed you so much! That was to cruel, Sonic! Just.. to cruel." Sonic, for the first time, put his arms around her and held her next to him. He felt his whole body soar with some unknown feeling he had only experienced a long time before, but it was different somehow.. very different.

"I'm sorry, Amy." was all he could really say. Amy smiled through her tears, she was just so happy to meet him again, to hugged back for the first time, that she couldn't stay anger anymore. "I forgive you, Sonic the hedgehog."

"More like Sonic the Heartbreaker."

Sonic pulled Amy out of the embrace to glare at Chip. He then pointed at him and stated quite clearly, "This isn't over, Chip! I'll get you for this! I'll eat all your chocolate for a week!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chip dashed away, shaking his head and flew way up to the barn's roof and hid there, peeking over the side of it to glance at them. Amy and Sonic laughed, then looked at each other for a moment. Sonic quickly released her and stepped a few steps back, "I- uh, ehm. We should get you to Tails or something." he stated as he cleared his throat for a moment. "What? No way! I'm not going anywhere!" Amy replied bluntly to his statement, making him look at her a bit startled. "How come?" "I just found you, Sonic! No way am I losing you again." she started to walk along the path again. "Is that so?" Sonic thought, getting out the sleeping powder quietly. "You know, it's going to be dangerous, and I can't keep coming to your rescue ALL the time." "Don't you worry! I'll be fine! Your sidekick to your side!" she boldly struck a pose, Sonic smiled, holding some powder in his hand behind his back and walking behind her. "Your always glaring at danger straight in the face and then mocking it, Amy. I highly doubt you'll be much of a help than a pain." Amy stopped with an offended expression on her face as she turned around to face him, her hands to her hips. "And what is that suppose to mean- AH! H-hey, what was...that...not again, you jerk." she fell to sleep right after Sonic had thrown the dust in her face, he caught her and smirked.

"Maybe next time, Amy. I do appreciate it though.

I really.

Honestly,

Do."

Chip was upset at Sonic's decision but Sonic swore he'd make it up to Amy some time. This time, they had placed her in a nice home of friends Sonic had made in Spagonia. He told them that when she woke up, explain to her that she had passed out on the streets and that Sonic had found her and placed her here. Though, without Sonic's knowing, Chip had placed the Cherry blossom in her hand, for when she woke up.

Later through the day, it was night again, and Amy was just walking with her new friends that had offered to help her when suddenly they were possessed in some kind of way and started dancing. Then, a strange man grabbed her in that instant too, "HEY! What's the big idea?" he started twirling her and laughing. "Come on, Babe. Let's dance the night away!" "Ack, Heeelp!" at that moment, Sonic and Chip had come on the scene. Sonic didn't like the fact of what he was seeing, not for Amy dancing with another guy of course but more over the fact that the people looked possessed. But we, the people, know a bit better than that by now, right? "Woah, is there some kinda party gong on?" Chip said, looking curiously at the party, but seeing the weirdness of it too. He decided to pull out his handy, dandy camera out and start taking pictures. He thought Amy dancing was cute and so started, mostly taking pictures of her. "No... somethings not right here." Sonic announced as he noticed Amy discomfort in the the little get-together. As Chip zoomed in toward Amy and took a picture, the flash had caused the creatures to appear before them, and Amy spun off out of the camera's view. "ohohohoohh.." she said, feeling really dizzy from all the twirls the man had put her through. Chip looked out of the camera with concern, but also for the fact that Sonic could be right about Amy being a magnet for danger and how he might have been in the right in keeping her from coming with them. He stated his amazement with a 'wow' and continued to say, "It's a carnival of freaks out there!" as Sonic dashed off to give them a good bashing, Chip thought it a great idea to take pictures of Sonic's throw down. Advancing ever quickly as Sonic moved on.

After the party brawl, the people started gaining their consciousness, and so was Amy. Sonic lifted her up with his large claw like hands and placed her down carefully. As she came too, she turned around slowly, but Sonic lowered his head to the side, she was scared the first few times she met his beast form, if her memory is gone again, she might be scared again too. He also felt bad about everything that happened, though he was sort of glad it did too. Sonic used his long arms to dash away, but in his heart he knew he'd be back to greet Amy rose again, some day; After all this was over that is. Chip looked back and forth to Amy, once seeing Sonic swing off, "Ah, Hey." he thought Sonic should at least talk to her or something, but felt awkward about talking himself because Amy might not remember him. So, shrugged to her as if saying, 'Well, you know how he is and there's nothing I can do so...' and dashed off after Sonic saying, "Wait up!".

Amy reached out for Chip, feeling a bit of familiarity to him, but he dashed off to quickly. She slowly remember something, Sonic's name, and how it must have been related to the beast that just saved her... like Sonic. "Just now, was that... Sonic?" she tilted her head, trying to remember.

"Aah that should calm things down a bit around here."

she heard and turned around to see an old man, his white eyebrows covering his eyes and with a strange British accent.

"Chalk another one up for Sonic."

"You know Sonic?" Amy said, becoming intrigued by the strange man and his brown suit. He walked toward her and she stumbled toward him, one big boot after the other. "Of course, he was here just a moment ago." that's when everything clicked for Amy. When the old man gestured to the direction the Beast she felt was Sonic went, all her memory returned to her. She put on her sweet girl act as she placed her hands together and then grabbed the man's hands, knowing all that knew Sonic so well were usually good people, and said desperately, "Tell me, what's happened to him? Please, tell me everything you know!" she dragged him off the streets as he muttered something about cucumber sandwiches. Knowing in her heart, that after this whole ordeal, Sonic would come back... just for her.


End file.
